Titanic-Supercorp Style
by supercorpforever88
Summary: Lena Luther is about to marry James Olsen until she meets a mysterious stranger aboard the Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

Lena gasped as she stepped out of the limo and onto the platform that would take her, her mother and her fiancé onto the biggest ship in the world.

"It's huge," James whispered in her ear as he placed his hand on her lower back.

"Biggest in the world sir," a gentleman said as he motioned for three men to come take their bags.

"They are in rooms, 311 and 312," James assistant Mike told the men. They nodded as they grabbed the luggage.

"What do you think sweetie?" James asked his fiancé as Lena continued to stare in awe at the boat.

"It's lovely," she finally spoke as she turned and gave him a tight smile.

"James this is perfect," Lillian commented as he helped her out of the limo.

"Why thank you Lillian, glad someone thinks so," he said as he shot Lena a smirk.

Lena just smiled back as she walked towards the platform.

"Your daughter is very hard to impress," James whined as he escorted Lilian into the boat.

Lillian just chuckled as she followed him.

"What do you think?" James asked as he led Lena into their room.

"It's beautiful," Lena said as she gave him a tight smile.

The room was a dark red color, with very little artwork, the bed was covered in black silk sheets.

"Well when you get some of that so called artwork you love so much hung up, maybe it will change your mind," James said as he motioned the men to begin putting it up.

"It's beautiful," Lena commented as she stood in front of a painting of a woman dancing in the rain.

"Who's the artist?" a maid asked as she looked around at the some of the other artists.

"Kara Danvers," Lena replied as she admired another one.

"She's some local artist from National City, she won't amount to anything," James told the maid.

"I think she's brilliant," Lena shot back.

James just rolled his eyes as he went to talk to Mike his assistant/bodyguard.

"Congratulations on the upcoming nuptials by the way ma'am," the maid said as she smiled at Lena.

Lena gave her a tight smile," thank you."

The maid just nodded as she turned and headed out the door.

Meanwhile on a lower deck Kara Danvers and her sister Alex were being led to their room.

"This is amazing I can't believe we are actually on the Titanic," Kara said excitedly as the man opened the door for them, he set their luggage down before walking off.

"It is pretty exciting," Alex responded as she looked around the room.

It was a small room, with one window, two beds that were side by side, and tiny kitchen, and a bathroom.

"It's kind of small," Alex said as she turned back towards Kara who was unpacking her stuff.

"It's all I could afford sorry," Kara said with a frown. "My artwork isn't selling as well as I hoped it would."

"Hey its okay, I'm sorry. This is great sis, it really is," Alex said with a smile as she to begin to unpack.

"Let's go explore," Kara said with a huge smile as the sisters finished unpacking.

"Okay," Alex said as she followed her sister upstairs.

The two sisters sat side by side by the pool as Kara drew the people were swimming.

"That's some amazing artwork," a dark haired woman in a bikini said as she sat in the chair next to Alex's.

Kara smiled as she looked up, "thanks."

"I'm Maggie," the woman said as she held out her hand.

"I'm Kara, this is my sister Alex." They all shook hands as Kara went back to her drawing.

"So do you make money off of your drawings?" Maggie asked Kara who was staring towards the bar where a dark haired green eyes woman was ordering.

Kara couldn't stop staring as the woman took a delicate sip, before sliding onto one of the barstools; she took in her surroundings before her eyes fell on Kara's. Blue and green locked as both women stared before Lena was forced to look away when James appeared beside her.

The two appeared to be arguing before Lena stormed off; James slammed some money on the counter before going after her.

"Earth to Kara," Alex said as she waved her hand in her sister's face.

"Huh?" Kara asked as she looked towards Maggie and Alex who were staring at her in amusement.

"Like what you saw sis?" Alex asked with a smirk causing Kara to blush.

"She was beautiful," Kara gasped out as she looked back towards the bar, disappointed to see the woman hadn't returned.

"She is totally out of your league and besides it looked like she was taken," Alex told her sister.

"How is she out of my league?"! Kara asked a little offended and hurt by her sister's statement.

"Please she is gorgeous and obviously insanely rich," Alex commented unaware she even hurt her sister's feelings.

"Kind of harsh, don't you think?" Maggie chimed in as she noticed how upset Kara looked.

"Hey sorry I didn't mean it to come out so harsh," Alex apologized.

"It's cool," Kara commented as she stood up and grabbed her things.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked as she watched Kara leave.

"Back to the cabin!" she called over her shoulder.

"Damn I fucked up," Alex mumbled sadly as she watched her go.

"You should go talk to her," Maggie said as she stood up and wrapped her towel around her.

"Yeah of course," Alex said as she grabbed her stuff.

"See you around," Maggie called over her shoulder as she walked off.

"I was waiting for you at the dinner hall," James growled as he stood in front of Lena his arms crossed.

"I wasn't very hungry," she shot back.

"What is it going to take for you to let me in?" James asked as he placed his hands on Lena's bicep.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired," Lena lied as she kisses his cheek as she walked pass him.

"Right well get some sleep then I guess," James said as he walked out.

"Kara are you in here?" Alex asked as she walked into their shared room.

She frowned when she saw Kara huddled up in her bed, her cheeks tear stained.

"Oh Kara, I'm so sorry, about what I said," Alex said as she rushed over to comfort Kara.

"It's okay maybe you're right," Kara sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"No I'm not. I was being an ass and I'm sorry," Alex said as she rubbed her back.

"She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Alex," Kara said as she set up and grabbed a tissue as she blew her nose.

"She was very pretty," Alex agreed.

"It's weird I can't get her out of my head," Kara admitted.

"This is a big ship, you may never see her again sis," Alex told her as she handed her a glass of water.

"I know and for some reason the thought of that hurts," Kara cried out.

"Oh Kara," Alex said as she pulled her sister close.

Both Kara and Lena went to sleep that night with each other on their minds.

A/N: Okay so I won't follow Titanic directly but of course I will take some parts of the movie. This is taking place in modern time and obviously Kara isn't Supergirl. Review


	2. Chapter 2

Lena pretended to concentrate as her mother and James droned on and on about what kind of flowers they should have at the wedding.

"Darling what do think?" James asked as he looked towards Lena who shot him a tight smile.

"Whatever you want is fine sweetheart," she said with fake enthusiasm.

"Lena pay attention," Lillian snapped as she slid a folder towards her.

Lena glared at her as she took it and pretended to go through it as she tuned them out once again.

"So I was thinking about maybe an orchestra instead of a DJ," Lillian said as she and James began talking excitedly.

"Excuse me," Lena said with a frown as she stormed out.

Lillian and James barely acknowledged her as they continued talking.

Lena tried not to cry as she walked towards the edge of the ship, she shivered as the cold wind whipped around her causing her hair to blow around her as she stepped over the railing and looked down into the dark water below.

Kara was walking around the ship as she thought about the woman at the bar and how beautiful she was, she found herself towards the end and as she turned around she saw the woman she couldn't get out of her head leaning over the side of the ship.

"Don't do it!" Kara called out as she took a step closer.

Lena jumped at the sudden voice as she looked over her shoulder and into a pair of concerned ocean blue eyes. "Don't try and talk me out of this," Lena warned as she leaned over further.

"Please don't, just take my hand," Kara pleaded as she held it out.

"Please just let me do this," Lena pleaded as tears fell from her eyes.

"I can't do that," Kara said as she walked closer and looked her in the eyes.

"Why? You don't even know me," Lena pleaded with her as she cried harder.

"I saw you at the bar," Kara told her. "And since then I haven't been able to get you out of my head," Kara admitted.

"Really?" Lena asked as she turned a little so she could face the blonde.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Kara told her honestly.

Lena beamed, "I'm Lena Luthor," she said as she held out her hand making sure she still had a tight grip on the bar.

"Kara Danvers," Kara replied as she took it.

"Oh my God you're her!" Lena exclaimed as she continued to hold onto Kara's hand who felt so warm in her own.

"Who?" Kara asked confused as she looked down at their joined hands.

"I love your work," Lena said as she turned around slowly so she could face the blonde fully.

"You actually bought it?" Kara asked as she smiled at the woman who seemed really excited.

"It's beautiful," Lena told her.

"Well I'm glad someone thinks so," Kara said with a smile as she squeezed the hand that was still in her own.

"Yeah," Lena said shyly as she blushed and looked away.

"So can I pull you over?" Kara asked as she went to wrap her arms around Lena.

Lena was about to step over when she slipped, she screamed as she held onto Kara's hand for dear life.

"Hold on Lena, I've got you! I won't let go," Kara promised her as she held her hand tightly.

"Please don't let go," Lena pleaded as she locked eyes with Kara.

"I won't I promise, but you have to pull yourself up," Kara said as she struggled to hold on.

"I can't," Lena cried.

"Yes you can Lena, I believe in you," Kara promised her as she began to pull.

Lena gave her a determined look as she began to pull herself up; she wrapped her arms around Kara as they crashed into the deck.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked her as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay," Lena assured her as some deck hands appeared.

"Miss Luthor are you alright?" one of then asked as they ignored Kara and wrapped a blanket around the shivering green eyed woman.

"Lena darling!" James called as he raced towards his fiancée.

"I'm fine," Lena said as she continued to smile at Kara whose eyes never left hers.

"What the hell happened?" James asked as he stepped in front of her blocking her from Kara.

"I umm slipped," Lena lied as she stepped pass him to gesture towards Kara. "If it wasn't for Miss Danvers I would have fallen overboard."

"Right so she's a hero," James said as he glared at Kara like she was scum.

"Yes she is," Lena defended her as she smiled at Kara who blushed.

"My baby are you alright?" Lilian exclaimed as she ran towards Lena and hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine mother," Lena snapped as she rolled her eyes causing Kara to smile.

"What were you doing out here?" Lilian demanded as she looked towards Kara in her paint covered overalls. "And who is this?"

"This is Kara Danvers," Lena told her mother as she wrapped her arm around her. "She saved my life."

"Isn't she that artist you like?" Lilian asked in disgust as she looked Kara up and down.

"Yes she is mother, she's brilliant," Lena told her as she dropped her arm as James walked towards them.

"Well perhaps, she's not useless after all," James said snidely as he smirked at her.

"James!" Lena shouted as she looked towards Kara who seemed unfazed at his snide remark.

"See she doesn't care, she knows where she stands," James told his fiancé as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Perhaps a little something for the girl," one of the deckhands spoke up.

James glared at him as he pulled out his wallet and tossed a fifty at Kara's feet.

"Is that really all I'm worth?" Lena asked angrily, as she shot Kara a worried look.

"Hmm well if she can manage to clean herself up, perhaps she can join us for dinner tomorrow," James said as he and Lilian shared a laugh.

"I will be there," Kara said through gritted teeth.

Wonderful," James said as he led Lena away, she cast one sadder look in Kara's direction before disappearing inside.

Mike glared at her in disgust before following at his boss.

"What the hell were you doing out there Lena?" Lilian asked angrily as she slammed the door to their room.

"I needed some air," Lena said as she began to take off her jewelry.

"I don't want you around that artist anymore," Lilian warned her daughter as she began setting out her pjs.

"Save it mom," Lena warned as she did the same.

"I mean it Lena!" Lilian screamed causing her daughter to jump.

"I'm not a child anymore I can see who I wish," Lena told her.

"James is one of the most eligible bachelors in Metropolis, he will give us everything we could ever want," Lilian told her.

"I don't love him," Lena told her as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh darling do you think I loved your father," Lilian told her as she took off her earrings.

"No you just used him for his money," Lena shot back.

Lilian slapped her before speaking, "I will not let you ruin this for me."

Lena placed her hand over her burning cheek as she glared at her mother.

"Now go change and get some rest," Lilian told her as she dismissed her.

Lena cried herself to sleep that night, thoughts of Kara in her head.

A/N: Make sure to review


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was asleep when a worried Alex shook her awake.

"Ugh what?" Kara whined as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"Where have you been?" Alex asked as she pulled the pillow away as she tossed it aside.

"I got in late and didn't want to wake you," Kara answered as she turned over.

"Yeah I got that part but that doesn't really answer my question.

"I went for a walk and ran into Lena," Kara started.

"Who's Lena?" Alex asked cutting her off.

"The woman I saw at the bar," Kara said as she got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh so she's single now?" Alex asked her voice conceding.

"Don't start, nothing happened she almost fell overboard, I saved her," Kara said proudly.

"Almost fell? Or intentional?" Alex asked.

"Shut up," Kara snapped as she got up and began to change into skinny jeans, and a tank top.

"Where are you going?"

"To find her," Kara answered as she grabbed her sketch book and bolted.

Kara walked around the ship aimlessly but found no sign of the other woman, she was about to give up when she spotted her alone near the pool reading a book. She smiled as she walked over.

Lena looked up when she heard footsteps fearing it may be James or her mother she beamed when she saw Kara. "Kara hi."

"Hi," Kara said shyly.

"Join me," Lena asked as she set her book down.

"Okay," Kara said as she set her sketch book down and sat beside the black haired woman.

"So what brings you to the rich side?" Lena asked a hint of a teasing undertone as she smirked at the blonde.

"Was just walking," Kara told her as she felt those green eyes studying her.

"Right of course," Lena said as a waiter walked over to ask Kara if she would like a drink.

"Oh um no thanks," she told him as she fumbled with her glasses.

Lena found it utterly adorable as she smiled, "we are both good thanks," Lena said as she waved him off.

"So is that you're sketch book?" Lena asked as she noticed the book sitting next to the blonde.

"Yeah," Kara answered as she grabbed it.

"Mind if I have a look?" Lena asked as she eyed it curiously.

Kara grew nervous, what if she didn't like them?"

"Kara?" Lena asked gently when she saw how nervous the other woman had become.

"Sorry yeah okay," Kara said as she handed her it.

Lena smiled as she thumbed through it, there were drawings of all kinds of things, from mountain sides, to waterfalls and lakes, to people some naked, she gasped when she saw the last picture.

"What is it?" Kara asked as she leaned over to see the picture of Lena she had done from the first night she saw her. Kara blushed bright red as she began to babble. "I'm really sorry, I know it's probably creepy but I just thought you are really beautiful and I wanted to draw you."

Lena set her hand on Kara's thigh, "It's beautiful, thank you."

"You're not mad?" Kara asked as she looked up to meet green eyes watching her.

"No I'm flattered," Lena told her a hint of a blush graced her cheeks.

Kara beamed, "really?"

Lena nodded, "my insecurities could eat me alive, and its nice knowing someone thinks of me."

Kara blushed, she did think about her all the time.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lena asked as she smiled at Kara.

"Not at all," Kara responded as she smiled.

"So what made you want to draw?" Lena asked curious as she lay back down but made sure she was still facing the blonde.

"My mother was an artist," Kara told her. "I used to watch her when I was little."

"Was?" Lena asked with a frown.

"She died when I was nine, I was adopted," Kara said as she tried not to cry as she remembered that day.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory," Lena said as she reached over and took Kara's hand.

It felt warm and comforting and Kara longed to interlace their fingers together as she locked eyes with Lena who was smiling at her, "its okay it was a long time ago."

Both women continued to hold hands as they smiled at each other completely oblivious to upcoming company.

"Lena what is going on?" Lillian asked as she and Rhea approached.

"Mother you remember Kara?" Lena asked as she pulled her hand away much too both their disappointments.

"Of course, the artist," Lilian snarled.

"She's an artist?" Rhea asked interested.

"Yes her art is in my room Aunt Rhea," Lena told her excitedly.

"It's lovely dear," Rhea told her as she smiled at Kara who returned it briefly.

"Well if we are done yakking dinner will be up shortly," Lillian spoke up as she ignored Kara.

"Right of course, I will see you there," Lena smiled at Kara who instantly returned it.

"Bye Lena," Kara said as she smiled at her.

"Bye Kara," Lena said as she walked off with her mother.

"So what are you planning on wearing tonight honey?" Rhea asked once her sister and niece were out of earshot.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Kara said shyly as she looked down.

"I might have something, come with me," Rhea said as she ushered Kara along.

"I was right you and my daughter are the same size," Rhea beamed as Kara turned to look at the back of the flowing gold dress, Rhea had did her hair for her so it was curled and flowing pass her shoulders. She also did her makeup and took her glasses away.

"This all too much, "Kara told her as she faced the older woman.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful and my niece will think so too," Rhea told her knowingly.

Kara blushed as she looked down, "thank you."

"You're welcome now let's go."

Rhea smiled as Kara nervously looked around for Lena, she frowned when she spotted James and Lillian in deep discussion descending the stairs. They both ignored the blonde as they walked right pass her.

Kara frowned as she watched them go, it quickly turned into a smile when she looked back towards the stairs and saw Lena smiling at her as she walked down.

"You look amazing," Lena said as she placed her hands on Kara's biceps.

Kara blushed, "so do you. Green is your color."

Lena also blushed as she took Kara's hand and led her inside the dining hall.

Kara took it all in as she saw all the rich people of the ship talking amongst each other.

"You will be great," Lena whispered as she interlaced their fingers as she led them over to James.

James turned towards her and smiled as he noticed her.

"James you remember Kara Danvers?" Lena asked as she let go of her hand and placed it on her lower back causing the woman to shiver.

"Umm?" James asked confused.

"The woman who saved me," Lena reminded him a little annoyed.

"Right the artist," James said a smirk on his lips. "Didn't recognize her in lady attire."

"James," Lena scolded.

"No it's okay," Kara assured her as the band started to play and everyone found a seat.

Kara was next to Lena who kept shooting her glances to make sure she was okay.

"So how is life below deck?" Lillian asked Kara with an evil smirk as she took a delicate bite of her fish.

Lena frowned as she placed a hand on Kara's knee under the table, "It's lovely hardly any bugs," Kara answered causing laughter amongst the table.

"This woman saved my fiancé," James told everyone as he accepted more wine.

"She's a hero," the captain spoke up causing Kara to blush.

Lena kept her hand on Kara's knee the remainder of dinner.

"Well I'm off to play poker," James said as he and the rest of the men stood up. "Want me to escort you back to the cabin?"

"No thanks I will stay here," Lena told him.

James leaned down and kissed her cheek as he and the men took off.

Kara used the distraction to scribble out a quick note, which she set in Lena's hand as she stood up, "I should be going as well. Thank you for the invite," she said as she smiled at Lena before walking off.

Lena looked down at the note which read; meet me at the pool on ten minutes. Lena quickly folded the note as she waited before faking a yawn and saying her goodnights.

Kara smiled as she heard approaching footsteps, "care to go to a real party?" she asked with a smirk.

A/N: I feel like no one is reading this story so if you are please review


	4. Chapter 4

Kara held Lena's hand tightly as she led her downstairs to were loud music was coming from a live band set up.

"This is incredible," Lena commented as she and Kara made their way through the crowd.

"Isn't it though?" Kara asked as she handed her a drink.

Lena smiled as she took a long gulp, "what you think rich girls can't drink? She asked when she saw the look of surprise on Kara's face.

Kara just laughed as she took her hand and led her to a table in the back where Alex and Maggie were. "Alex, Maggie this is Lena."

Hi," Lena said as she gave them a small wave.

"Hey," they both slurred.

"You're already drunk?" Kara asked her sister as she rolled her eyes.

"You were late," Alex snapped.

"I told you I was having dinner with Lena," Kara snapped back.

"Should we leave?" Maggie asked as she attempted to get up.

"No," the sisters both said at the same time.

Lena and Maggie exchanged a look before laughing, causing the sisters to join in as well.

"OH I love this song let's dance!" Alex yelled as she took Maggie's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Care to dance?" Kara asked as she looked towards the dance floor with a smile.

Lena beamed, "I would love nothing more."

Kara smiled as she took her hand and led her to the dance floor, the two women moved in sync to the upbeat pop song the band was playing the mood suddenly shifted when they played a slow song. Lena and Kara locked eyes as they smiled shyly at each other. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara as she laid her head on her shoulder as they swayed to the music. Kara's heart beat wildly in her chest as she held her close.

"I'm having a great time," Lena whispered as the song ended and the band left the stage.

"You are really?" Kara asked.

Lena beamed as she kissed Kara's cheek, "the most fun I've had in a while."

"I'm glad," Kara told her as she took the offered drinks from her sister and Maggie.

"We are going swimming, wanna join?" Alex asked as she flung her arm over her sister's shoulder.

Kara looked towards Lena who nodded, "sure we will meet you there."

"Don't be late," Alex said as she bopped Kara's nose before walking off.

"I won't," Kara said annoyed as she turned to a laughing Lena. "Need to borrow a suit?"

The two women held hands as they made their way to the pool were Maggie and Alex was laughing.

KARA! Alex yelled at her sister.

"Okay your cut off," Kara scolded her as she took her drink.

"Thank you," Maggie told her as she tried not to smile at Alex's pout.

Kara stepped into the cold water, as she held out her hand for Lena to take as she helped her inside.

Lena smiled as she cuddled close to Kara who wrapped her arm around her as she handed her a drink.

"So the guy was drunk off his ass and kept trying to grab mine the entire time I was trying to throw him out," Maggie told the group as they all laughed.

"It's hard to picture you as a cop," Alex said as she took a swig of her water.

"America's finest," Maggie assured her with a salute.

"What do you do?" Lena asked Alex as she laid her head on Kara's shoulder.

"I'm an emt," Alex told her.

"Oh really? That's pretty cool," Lena said as she finished off her drink before setting it aside.

"It has its moments," Alex mumbled.

"Oh come on you must have some good stories," Maggie told her as she poked her side.

"Tell them about Bradley," Kara said with a smirk causing Alex to scowl at her.

"Tell us," Lena and Maggie both said.

"Ugh I hate you," Alex told Kara as she began to tell them, "he was this homeless guy that used to call for paramedics all the time, he developed a crush on me and one day when I got distracted he peed on me so I could smell like him all day," Alex snapped as she glared at her sister.

Maggie and Lena burst out laughing as Alex stormed off.

"Oh come on!" Kara called as Maggie followed.

"Looks like it's just us," Lena told Kara as she turned towards her.

Kara was nervous at the intense look in Lena's green eyes as she smiled at her gently.

"Thank you for inviting me out here tonight," Lena told her as she stepped out of the pool to dry herself off.

"No problem," Kara said as she followed suit.

"I don't really have any friends," Lena told her sadly as she sunk down into one of the pool chairs.

"I'm sorry," Kara offered as she sat next to her.

"My mom expects me to be perfect all the time and to just marry James, she doesn't care how miserable I am," Lena said as if she were talking to herself.

"Do you love him?" Kara asked sadly.

Lena turned towards her with tears in her eyes, "no."

"Then don't do it," Kara told her as she took her hands.

"I have too," Lena cried out.

"Why? Because your mom told you you have to?" Kara asked angrily.

"You couldn't possibly understand," Lena told her as tears fell from her eyes.

"Try me," Kara told her.

"When I was little I was an only child, my parents spoiled me to know end, I was happy, then my dad died and things changed. My mother got cold, and distant, our money quickly dried up, she would work all kinds of jobs, but nothing ever stuck. So when I started working for James Olsen when I was nineteen and he showed some interest my mother insisted I show some back. She wanted me to pursue him back, because," Lena stopped as tears fell from her eyes.

"Because what?" Kara asked as she gently wiped then away.

"She found out I was gay," Lena whispered looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Oh I see," Kara said.

"I know what it must look like to other poor little rich girl has to marry a rich older guy, but it's not like that," Lena tried to tell Kara.

"I get it I do," Kara assured her as she wiped away the remaining tears.

"Thank God," Lena breathed against her lips.

Kara cupped her cheeks as she looked deep into the trouble green eyes of Lena, "you're so beautiful.

Lena blushed as she looked away.

"Look at me please," Kara begged as she tried to lock eyes again.

Lena finally looked up into concerned blue eyes, "I wish we were anywhere but here," Lena told her truthfully.

Kara smiled as she went in to kiss Lena just as their lips were about to touch Lena backed away.

"I'm sorry I can't," she said as she grabbed her stuff and fled leaving Kara alone.

She ran right pass Mike who slid back into the shadows.

"Well where was she?" James asked as he set his whiskey down.

"She was with the artist," Mike told him.

"Well we should put an end to that," James said as he smirked.

Lena threw her stuff down as she showered and crawled into bed, she thought about Kara as she cried herself to sleep.

A/N: Review


	5. Chapter 5

Lena was enjoying her breakfast when James approached; he kissed her cheek before sitting across from her.

"I waited for you last night," he said calmly as he took a sip of coffee.

"I got in late and just went straight you bed," Lena told him as she smiled at him.

"Well I imagine your time in the hot tub with that artist were surely tiresome," James snapped as he slammed his hand on the table causing Lena to jump.

"So you had Mike follow me again?" Lena asked angrily as she pushed her plate away.

"I will not be made a fool of," James said angrily.

"I'm not just some random hookup or your secretary, I'm your fiancé," Lena snapped.

James calmly stood up as he threw the table aside as he got in Lena's face, "that you are and you better damn well act like it and straighten up your act!"

"Is there a problem?" one of the maids asked as she entered the room.

James continued to glare at Lena before speaking, "I should be going," he said as he stormed off.

Lena sank to the floor in tears as the maid rushed over, "are you okay Miss Luthor?" she asked as she began cleaning up the mess.

"I'm so sorry," Lena said as she continued to cry.

"Its okay ma'am," she assured her as she picked up the bigger pieces of glass.

"Leave us," Lillian snapped as she entered the room.

The maid nodded as she bolted for the door.

"I told you to stay away from that girl," Lillian said calmly as she turned over one of the chair and sat in it.

"Mom just save it," Lena snapped as she wiped her eyes before standing up.

"I will not tell you again," Lillian said as she grabbed Lena's arm as she tried to walk off.

"Spare me a lecture mother!" Lena yelled as she snatched her arm away.

Lillian stood up before slapping her daughter hard causing Lena to stumble back, "you will not ruin this for us, especially over some slut artist," Lillian warned before storming off.

Lena held her cheek where an angry red mark had formed as she cried.

Kara crept up to the upper class desk as she pulled her leather jacket tighter around her as she followed behind Lena's tour group.

"And over here we have the Captain's quarters the man rambled in as Lena lagged behind, she was bored out of her mind as she watched James and her mother disappear into the crowd, she jumped when she felt someone grab her and drag her into an empty room.

"Kara?" Lena asked surprised as she looked around to make sure no one else was around.

"I've been trying to see you," Kara told her.

"Well I've been busy," Lena told her as she tried to leave.

"Please Lena I've missed you," Kara told her as she grabbed her arm.

Lena hissed in pain from where she knew the bruises were.

Kara looked at her in concern as she lifted her sleeve up, "Oh my God Lena! Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing," Lena lied as she pulled her sleeve back down.

"Bull," Kara told her as she pulled the sleeve up again, she gently placed her fingers over the bruises as she rubbed them gently, she then leaned down and placed featherlike kisses along them. Lena closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensations running through her.

"I should go, they will be wondering where I am," Lena told her as she pulled her arm away.

"They are only hurting you, don't you see that?" Kara asked sadly as she tried not to cry at the sadness she saw in Lena's green eyes.

"It's what is best for me," Lena tried to tell her.

"No it's not, I know we haven't known each other long but I care so deeply for you Lena," Kara told her as she cupped her cheeks wiping away the tears as they fell.

"Please stop," Lena begged.

"I can't," Kara whispered.

"I need to go, please just leave me alone," Lena said as she pulled away and stormed out of the room, slamming the door on her way out leaving Kara alone to finally let the tears fall.

"Where have you been young lady?" Lillian asked when Lena entered the room.

"I got lost," Lena lied as she ran off to her room and locked the door, before flinging herself on the bed and crying herself to sleep.

"Wasn't Kara supposed to meet us here?" Maggie asked as she and Alex sat at their usual spot at the club.

"Yeah I wonder what happened with Lena." Alex asked as she looked around trying to find her sister in the sea of bodies.

"I'm sure they just wanted to be alone," Maggie teased as she kissed Alex's cheek as Alex blushed.

"Yeah maybe," Alex replied.

Kara entered her room as she shrugged off her jacket and tossed it aside she didn't even bother with the lights as she cried herself to sleep.

"Kara are you in here?" Alex whispered as she entered the room. She frowned when she saw her sister sound asleep on a tear stained pillow.

"Oh Kara," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed her forehead before getting ready for bed.

A/N: Sorry so darn short mostly just filler . Make sure to review. And to all the people that have been. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

"Kara are you in here?" Alex asked as she walked into their shared room.

"Hey," Kara mumbled as she snuggled deeper under the covers.

"I'm taking it it didn't go well with Lena?" Alex asked as she sat beside her sister.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kara snapped.

"She's engaged Kara," Alex warned her sister as she threw off the covers.

"You don't think I know that!" Kara yelled. "She's all I think about Alex!" Kara all but cried out.

"Oh Kara," Alex said as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"She's miserable, and I don't know how to help her," Kara cried into her sister's shoulder.

"There is nothing you can do sis. She's marrying someone else. You have to let this go," Alex told her.

"I can't do that," Kara snapped as she stormed out of the room leaving a worried Alex behind.

"I'm thinking tulips would go nice with alter," Lillian said as she and James thumbed through files for the wedding.

"I hate tulips," Lena chimed in with a frown.

"It isn't about you," Lillian snapped as her eyes narrowed.

"No what flowers do you like sweetie," James asked.

"I need air," Lena snapped as she stormed out.

Kara was sitting near the back of the boat as she sat alone and thought of Lena, she couldn't get the green eyed beauty out of her head. She longed to hold her, kiss her, and just be with her. She was broken out of her thoughts when the object of her affections appeared.

"Kara," Lena called gently as she stopped behind the blonde.

"Lena?" Kara asked as she stood up and faced the black haired beauty.

"I couldn't stay away," Lena said with a smile.

Kara beamed as she held out her hand; Lena took it as Kara pulled her close. They locked eyes as Kara slowly leaned in and kissed her deeply. Lena tangled her hands in Kara's hair as she pulled her closer.

"I have wanted to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you," Kara whispered against Lena's lips.

"Me too," Lena replied as she pulled her in for another kiss.

The two woman geld each other tightly as she waves crashed around the boat, after a while they broke apart as Lena walked to the edge.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked curiously as she saw her take off her ring.

"I don't love him," Lena replied as she threw it into the ocean, she watched as it sank before turning towards Kara with a smile.

Kara smiled back as she held out her hand; Lena took it as she followed her back to her cabin.

"Isn't your sister going to be back soon?" Lena asked as Kara turned on the lights to the small room.

"She's staying with Maggie," Kara answers with a smile.

Lena beamed as she sat on the edge of the bed, she watched as Kara walked towards her as she sat beside her.

"Are you okay with everything that happened between us?" Kara asked gently as she scooted back so she was leaning against the pillows.

"I've never felt like more of myself than when I was with you," Lena replied as she did the same. "Around my mother and James I always had to pretend when he kissed me it never felt right, I never had a say in anything in my life, it's about time now that I do," Lena said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Well you never have to pretend around me," Kara told her as she wiped them away.

"I know," Lena told her with a smile. "You I dreaded coming on this ship. "I'm glad I did."

"I am too, you're an amazing woman Lena Luthor," Kara told her as she cupped her cheek.

Lena leaned into the touch as she placed her hand over Kara's, "I'm glad I met you Kara Danvers."

"So what happens now?" Kara asked as she leaned her forehead against Lena's.

"Can we just enjoy the moment?" Lena asked as she looked into blue eyes.

"Of course," Kara told her as she placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I'm just so tired," Lena said as she closed her eyes.

"It's been a long day," Kara replied as she pulled her into her arms.

"I meant in general, I was so scared, I would be stuck marrying him," Lena whispered as more tears feel wetting Kara's shirt.

"You're strong you would have walked away," Kara told her.

"I wanted to die that night," Lena said truthfully as she began to cry harder.

"Oh Lena," Kara said as she held her tighter as she let Lena cry.

"That was my solution to a bad situation, I couldn't get out," Lena cried.

"Well now you are and I won't let anything happen to you," Kara told her as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Promise?" Lena asked as she cuddled closer to the blonde.

"I promise," Kara whispered as she kissed her hair.

"I don't deserve you," Lena whispered as she closed her eyes tightly as she listened to the steady thumping of Kara's heart.

"Don't say that, you deserve the world Lena and I want to show you it," Kara told her.

Lena looked up as she smiled before pulling Kara into a passionate kiss, neither woman wanted it to end but oxygen was beginning to become an issue.

"When this ship docks I'm getting off with you," Lena told Kara as she lay back down on her chest.

"I promise you won't regret it," Kara assured her as she played with her hair.

"I haven't so far," Lena teased as she kissed Kara's chest.

"Oh ha-ha," Kara replied as she kissed Lena's hair.

Lena laughed as she cuddled closer to Kara.

"Are you getting tired?" Kara asked as she yawned.

"A little," Lena replied as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Want to take a shower before bed?" Kara asked her as she got up and stretched, Lena tried not to drool as her shirt rode up a little and showed off her amazing abs.

"Sure," Lena whispered.

Kara smiled as she leaned down and kissed her, "It's just through that door, and here are some clothes you can change into."

"Thanks," Lena replied as she went into the bathroom.

Kara quickly changed into a new shirt and some shorts as she waited for Lena to return, it didn't take long for Lena to return, toweling off her hair as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Feel better?" Kara asked as she scooted closer to the woman.

"Ton's," Lena responded as she looked over her shoulder at the blonde.

Kara smiled, "as she grabbed a brush and held it up, "may I?"

Lena beamed as she nodded before setting the towel down, she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of Kara brushing her hair. It just felt so domestic as if she had done it a thousand times.

Kara set the brush down as she helped Lena up, "ready for bed?"

Lena just nodded as she slid in next to Kara.

Kara was quick to pull her into her arms as she held her close, "goodnight Lena," she whispered.

"Goodnight Kara," she replied as she fell asleep the sound of Kara's soothing heartbeat.

A/n: Reviews are much appreciated .


	7. Chapter 7

The two women held hands as they entered Lena's room, she let go as she walked around quickly making sure they were alone before beckoning Kara towards her, she pulled her into a kiss as they fell to the bed both laughing as they continued their passionate embrace.

"I guess being rich as its advantages," Kara said as she glanced around the cabin before leaning back down and trailing kisses up and down Lena's neck.

"It's not bad," Lena told her as she gasped as Kara bit down on her neck before licking the spot gently.

"I bet," Kara replied as she kissed Lena one more time before walking towards a painting of a couple trapped in the rain.

"This is one of my favorites," Lena told her as she stood next to her as they both admired the painting.

"Mine too, I love how the artist is able to capture details," Kara told her as she explained to Lena all the things the artist did.

Lena listened with rapt attention as Kara told her excitedly all the things she loved about art, she stopped when she noticed Lena staring.

"Sorry I'm rambling," Kara said with a blush as she looked down.

"I find it endearing," Lena told her as she kissed her cheek.

"Really?" Kara asked surprise in her voice.

"Very," Lena assured her as she showed her the rest of her collection.

"So should we be expecting anyone back anytime soon?" Kara asked curiously as she pulled Lena towards her.

Lena beamed as she wrapped her arms around her, "not unless they run out of alcohol."

"Well then we are in luck," Kara smiled as she kissed Lena deeply, their tongues sliding along each other's as they fell back once again unto the bed.

"So I was wondering," Lena began as she and Kara lie tangled together.

"Yes?" Kara asked as she locked eyes with Lena.

Lena blushed as she looked away.

"Hey what is it?" Kara asked as she guided Lena's eyes back towards her one.

"I was um wondering if well if you would draw me," Lena managed to get out before she turned bright red and buried her head in the pillow.

"Aww of course I will. I would be honored," Kara told her as she kissed her shoulder.

"Really?" Lena asked as she turned back towards Kara.

"I've kind of been wanting to since I first laid eyes on you," Kara said with a blush as she looked down.

"That's so sweet," Lena told her as she kissed her quickly before getting up. "What will you need?"

"I need to run to my cabin and grab my art supplies and of course good lighting," Kara told her.

"The living area would be perfect," Lena told her as she dragged her towards it.

Kara nodded as she took it all in, "okay I will be right back then," she said before quickly kissing Lena.

Lena nervously got ready as she waited for Kara to return. She jumped when the door opened and Kara walked in.

Nervous?" Kara asked with a smile as she set her supplies down.

"A little," Lena admitted as she wrapped her robe tighter around her.

"Will you be naked for this portrait," Kara teased as she tugged on the robe.

"As a matter of fact yes," Lena told her confidently as she walked towards the couch.

"Dear God," Kara mumbled as she set everything up as Lena watched her. "Ready?" Kara asked as she sat in a chair facing the couch.

Lena nodded as she stood up on wobbly legs, she locked eyes with Kara as she slowly slid off her robe and let it fall to the floor.

"Umm if you want to get comfortable on the bed, I mean couch," Kara gasped as she turned bright red.

Lena smiled as she laid on the couch her eyes never leaving Kara's as she got comfortable.

"You're beautiful," Kara said as she began.

"Thank you," Lena said with a blush as she watched Kara with rapt attention.

Kara just smiled as she continued her project.

"You're blushing," Lena teased as she noticed how red Kara had become.

"Well I can't help it your perfect," Kara told her as she locked eyes with her for a brief moment before returning to her work.

Lena blushed as she licked her lips, "almost done?"

"Getting restless?" Kara teased.

"No I just really want to kiss you," Lena told her.

Kara smiled," almost done. Okay all done." She said as she set her pencil down.

Lena got up and put her robe back on as she came to stand behind her, "oh my God it's beautiful," she gasped as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," Kara told her as she ripped it out of the book and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Lena told her as she leaned down and kissed her before going to put it in the safe, she stepped into the closet as she threw her robe down and quickly got dressed into some skinny jeans and a hoodie.

Kara shoved her hands into her pockets as she looked around. She smiled when she felt arms around her from behind as Lena placed her chin on her shoulder.

"I'm really happy that you are here with me now," Lena whispered in her ear as she kissed it causing Kara to shiver.

"Me too," Kara replied as she turned around and kissed Lena deeply. Both women moaned as they fell onto the bed as they continued their heavy make out session. Hands began to roam as their tongues slid against each other. Both women stopped when they heard a door open.

"Oh God," Lena whispered as she and Kara listened.

"Miss Luthor!" Mike called.

"We have to get out of here," Lena whispered as she took Kara's hand and led her towards the door.

"MISS LUTHOR!? Mike called again louder as he opened the door to find the two women trying to escape.

"RUN!" Lena screamed as she and Kara bolted out the door and ran like hell through the hallways.

Mike was hot on their trail as they ran towards the lower class deck.

"There's a storage area, we can hide in," Kara told her as she and Lena ran inside and locked the door.

Mike pounded on the door as he tried to get inside but it was no use.

"I think he's gone," Kara said as she and Lena walked further into the room.

"He's pretty relentless, sorry about that," Lena told her as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey it's okay," Kara assured her as she kissed her forehead.

"Hey check out this car," Lena said as she looked over Kara's shoulder towards an old looking car.

"Looks like it's from the 1800s," Kara said as she followed Lena towards the old fashioned car.

Lena faked a cough as she looked towards Kara.

Kara smirked as she held the door open for her," my lady, "she said as she helped Lena inside.

Lena beamed as she got settled in, she laughed when Kara honked the horn.

"Where to my lady?" Kara asked as she locked eyes with Lena through the mirror.

"Heaven," Lena whispered in her ear as she pulled her into her lap.

Kara got settled as she and Lena locked lips. Their hands began to wander as they got settled into the back seat; soon clothes were slowly being removed as the two women continued kissing passinatley. Lena slammed her hand into the window as she came hard.

"Wow," she breathed out as Kara rested her head on her stomach. "Are you okay? You're shaking," Lena said as she ran her hands through Kara's hair.

"I will be okay," Kara assured her as she kissed her lips.

"Kara after the ship docks do you think we have a shot?" Lena asked her.

Kara sat up and little so she could look into Lena's eyes, "I have no intentions of losing you."

Lena beamed, "good because now that I found you, I can't lose you."

"I feel the same way," Kara told her as she kissed her lips lightly before laying on her chest so she could listen to her heartbeat.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara tightly as she just held her.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update been a busy beaver. Anyhow review and let me know what you guys think


	8. Chapter 8

Mike entered the room looking pissed as he walked towards James.

"Well?" James asked impatiently.

"I lost them," Mike said as he slammed his hand on the desk.

"This is a ship, there are only so many places they can go," James snapped as he lit a cigarette.

"I will find them," Mike promised with a sneer.

"I trust you will," James said as he walked towards the safe, he frowned when he saw it was open.

"Anything missing?" Mike asked as he came to stand next to James as he pulled out the picture. He shook with rage as he held it. "Find them," he snapped as she crumpled it up before throwing it on the floor.

"I will sir," Mike assured him as he took off.

"Kill her if you must," James said with a smirk.

Mike nodded before turning back around and walking off.

Meanwhile across the ship, Lena and Kara emerged from the cargo hold as they twirled each other around.

Lena laughed as Kara dipped her before bringing her back up and to her waiting lips.

"I don't want this night to end," Kara whispered as she held Lena close.

"Me either," Lena told her as she placed her head against Kara's chest.

"What's going to happen when we dock?" Kara asked as she pulled away to look into Lena's eyes.

"I'm getting off with you," Lena told her as she kissed her deeply.

Kara tangled her hands in Lena's hair as she pulled her close.

"Well would you look at that?" one of the lookouts said as he watched the couple make out from the tower.

"Hot," the other smirked.

They both shared a laugh as they turned back towards the water, the shared a horrified look when they saw the ship was speeding towards an iceberg.

One of the men jumped ran towards the radio as the other watched the iceberg, "pick up asshole!" he screamed.

"Yes?" the second in command answered.

"Iceberg straight ahead!" he screamed before slamming the radio down.

"The second in command raced towards the control room as he pushed the operator aside as he tried to turn.

"Why aren't they turning?" the scared man asked as he faced his partner.

"I don't know," he said just as scared.

"Come on turn damn you," the second in command shouted as the boat stopped.

"Sir the current is to strong we won't be able to," a deckhand spoke up.

"Oh God!" he screamed as the boat hit.

Lena and Kara jumped apart as the ship rattled. They both looked up in horror as the pieces of the iceberg fell into the boat.

"Watch out!" Kara called out as she pulled Lena back.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she asked as they ran towards the edge to see the iceberg.

"I think it hit," Kara answered her, the fear evident in her eyes.

"We have to warn my mother and James," Lena said as she and Kara raced towards the cabins.

Meanwhile across the ship, Alex jerked awoke as she felt a violent shake. "What the hell?"

"Danvers, we got to get moving," Maggie told her as she threw her a life vest.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she scrambled to get dressed as the cold water seeped in.

"From what I've heard from upper class the ship hit an iceberg," Maggie said fear in her voice as she took Alex's hand.

"Oh my God Kara!" Alex screamed.

"She's with Lena last I heard, she will be okay," Maggie assured her as she dragged her out of the room.

Kara and Lena held hands at the got closer to the room.

"Miss Luthor how nice to see you," Mike greeted her with a smile as the slipped something into Kara's pocket.

Lillian and James looked up as they entered the room, there were police everywhere.

"Photograph everything," James commanded them.

"What's going on?" Lena asked as she led Kara further into the room.

"We were robbed," James told her as he eyed Kara coldly.

"What? When?" Lena asked as she let go of Kara's hand to look around.

"Perhaps it happened while you were putting your clothes back on? "James said coldly as he held up the picture. "Search her," he told the police as they began searching Kara.

"What? I didn't steal anything!" Kara screamed as an officer pulled out a diamond necklace.

"Is this the missing item?" he asked.

"Why yes it is," James said shaking his head.

"She wouldn't steal from me," Lena said as she tried not to cry.

"You just met her darling, you don't know what she's capable of," James snapped. "Arrest her," he ordered.

"No," Lena pleaded but James grabbed her.

"Lena you know I didn't do this, I swear!" Kara screamed as the police dragged her away.

"Well I will let you two talk," Lillian said coldly as she strode out of the room.

Lena watched her mother go as she turned back to James, "look I'm," she began but he slapped her cutting her off.

"How dare you," he snapped angrily as he grabbed her arms and shook her.

"James you're hurting me," Lena cried out as he pushed her to the floor.

"I told you what would happen if you embarrassed me," he seethed as he paced the room.

"I love her," Lena cried out as she struggled to get up.

"I'm who you are supposed to love!" James screamed as he pushed her back down.

"James please calm down," Lena pleaded as she cried.

"Save your tears," James snapped as he bent down and wiped them away.

Lena jerked out of his grasp as she slapped his hand away, "don't touch me!"

James just smiled as he stood up and fixed his tie, "go change, dinner will be soon."

"The ship hit an iceberg, it might sink!" Lena screamed at him.

"You're lying," James snapped.

"I'm not I swear," Lena told him as she stood up and fixed her dress.

"Dear God," James muttered as he grabbed Lena and dragged her into the hall.

Deckhands were running around passing out life vests and warning people to stay in their cabins until further notice.

"Screw this," James snapped as he dragged Lena to the dining hall where Lillian was waiting.

"I have to save Kara!" Lena screamed as she struggled against James's tight grasp.

"Take her to the table, I will be will you shortly," James told Lillian as he walked away.

"Let me go!" Lena screamed in fear.

A/N: This chapter is meh to me, but hey maybe y'all might like it. Let me know what you think


	9. Chapter 9

Mike threw Kara into the holding room as he slammed the door and locked it.

Kara landed with a thud as she gaped in pain.

"We warned you to stay away," Mike told her with a sneer as he pulled out a gun and held it to her head.

"So you're just going to kill me?" Kara spat out.

"James wants me to, but that would be a waste of a bullet. Letting you drown down here seems more reasonable," he said with a sadistic smile as he put the gun away.

"The ship is sinking?" Kara said fear in her voice as Mike handcuffed her to a pole.

"It is indeed," he said with a smirk as he set the key in his pocket.

"Please don't do this," Kara pleaded tears fell from her eyes.

"If only you had stayed away," Mike told her as he turned to leave, he stopped at the door before turning back around, "this is courtesy of James Olson, "he told her as he back handed her.

Kara cried out in pain as she clutched her face.

"Good luck," Mike called over his shoulder as he left.

Kara struggled to free herself as she looked out the window seeing nothing but water, "help!" she screamed as she tried to break free once again.

James dragged Lena behind him as they passed by deckhands who were urging people to put on their live vests.

"What's going on?" Lillian asked as she ran towards the pair.

"The ship is going to sink," Lena spoke up.

"Lies," James seethed as he gripped her arm tighter causing her to cry out in pain. He let go when he saw John approaching.

"Mr. Jones," Lena called out as he strode pass them without a glance.

John stopped as he turned towards the women fear in his eyes.

"The ship is going to sink isn't it?" Lena asked fear in her voice.

John pulled her aside as he nodded his head yes, "I'm afraid so child."

"Oh God," Lena cried out.

"Tell only who you must, we can't have a panic," he said as he looked towards James who had stepped up behind Lena.

"I won't say a word," she assured him as she patted his arm.

"Get to a boat," he told her before walking off.

"We must get upstairs," James said as he grabbed Lena's arm.

Lena's mind went immediately to Kara, she had to save her.

"Come along," James demanded as he dragged her up the stairs.

"Oh thank God you are safe," Rhea said as she ran towards the pair.

"Are they loading the boats?" Lillian asked as she pushed pass Lena.

"Yes only women and children are allowed on as of now," Rhea told her as she ushered her towards a boat.

"Come then," a deckhand said as he helped them on.

"Go on get on," James demanded as he pushed Lena towards a boat.

Lena's mind once again flashed to Kara, she couldn't just leave her.

"Lena get on the boat," Lillian demanded as she held out her hand.

"Goodbye," Lena said as she turned and ran off.

James ran after her, as he grabbed her and spun her around, "where the hell to you think you're going? To her?"

"I love her," Lena told him as she slapped him before running off and disappearing into the crowd.

Kara contoured to struggle and scream for help as water started seeping in through the door, "shit," she mumbled as she crawled onto the desk as she continued to try and break free.

Lena ran through the corridors as she tried to find Kara, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw John. "Mr. Jones!" she called as she ran after him.

"Lena you should be on a boat," he told her as he placed a hand on her arm.

"I need to find where they are holding a prisoner," she told him fear in her voice.

"Lena it's not," John began but she cut him off.

"Look either way I'm going, so please it would be much faster with your help," she pleaded.

John signed as he pointed down the hallway, "take a left and the end, go down the stairs, then a right, it's the last door on the left."

"Thank you," Lena told him as she squeezed his hand before running off.

She froze as she got to the stairs and saw all the water that had already came in, this is for Kara she thought as she walked down and into the ice cold water. She gasped as she waded through it. She got to the end of the wall where John told her to go, she took a deep breath before opening the door.

Kara looked up at the sound of a door opening, "Lena?" she smiled.

"I couldn't leave you," she said as she waded closer and kissed her deeply.

"The water is rising fast we have to get out of here," Kara told her.

"I will see if I can find a key," Lena said as she opened all the drawers.

"I think that Mike guy took the only one," Kara said sadly as more water rushed in.

"I will find something," Lena told her as she kissed her one more time before running through the door. She waded through the hallways until she saw an axe; she quickly broke the glass before grabbing it and going back to Kara.

"That will have to do," Kara told her as she closed her eyes and held out her hands.

Lena took a deep breath as she raised the axe and cut the cuffs off, "oh my God I did it!"

Kara kissed her deeply as she jumped off the desk and into the cold water, "oh shit this is cold!" she screamed.

"We have to get to a boat," Lena told her as she took her hand and led her out.

A/N: Let me know what you think


	10. Chapter 10

The two women emerged onto the deck as they took in the scene. Sheer panic was written on everyone's faces as they all scrambled to find a boat; people were tripping over each other as they ran. Water and ice were everywhere as darkness fell over the Titanic. It was really cold as mother's stopped to zip up their children's coat before running towards the lifeboats.

It's so cold," Lena shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Here take this," Kara said as she shrugged off her jacket and put it on Lena as she rubbed her arms trying to get her warm.

"Won't you be cold?" Lena asked as she leaned into Kara.

"I will be fine I promise," Kara told her with a smile.

Lena couldn't help but smile back.

"It looks like they are all full," Kara said as she looked over Lena's shoulder, she took Lena's hand to go and check the other side.

"Looks like they are still letting people on this one," Lena said as she pointed towards a boat.

"Let's go," Kara said as she interlaces her fingers with Lena's as they run towards the boat.

"Sorry ladies boat is full, can only squeeze in one more," a deckhand informed them.

"Get on I will catch another one," Kara tells Lena as she gently pushes her towards the boat.

"I'm not leaving you," Lena tells her as she grabs her hand.

"Get on the boat," James chimes in as he steps up beside Kara. He looks in disgust at what Lena is wearing before he shrugs off his jacket and slips it on Lena.

"Look Lena I need to know your safe, there are other boats I can catch, please get on," Kara pleaded as she pushed pass James to cup Lena's face.

"I'm not getting on that boat without you," Lena cried.

"There is another boat, I and Kara can catch," James told her.

"See I will see you soon," Kara told her as she kissed her deeply.

"Miss it's now or never," the deckhand told her as he held out his hand.

Lena kissed Kara one last time before taking his hand and allowing him to help her into the boat, her eyes never left Kara's as the boat lowered.

"There's no boat is there?" Kara asked James as she continued to watch Lena.

"Oh there is for me, you can drown for all I care," James snidely remarked with a smirk. "I will marry her."

Kara tried not to cry as she watched Lena as the boat almost touched the water, then suddenly Lena stood up as she jumped out, grabbing a window as she pulled herself up.

"LENA! Kara screamed as she pushed James out of her way as she ran down the corridor to get to Lena.

Kara raced like hell until she ran into Lena she pulled her into her arms as she held her tightly. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I couldn't leave you," Lena told her as tears fell from her eyes.

Kara kissed her forehead before pulling her back into her arms as she held her tight.

"I couldn't leave you," Lena continued to sob into Kara's shoulder as the just held her tighter.

"It's going to be okay," Kara soothed her as she kissed her hair.

"Well damn," James mumbled as he and Mike watched the scene.

Kara cupped Lena's face as she kissed her deeply.

Lena tangled her hands in Kara's hair as she pulled her closer.

"Screw this," James said as he grabbed the gun he knew Mike kept on him.

"Shit," Mike mumbled as he chased after him.

The two women pulled apart as they stared at each other, Lena was about to say something when Kara saw the gun from over her shoulder.

"Look out!" she said as she pushed Lena out of the way.

"KARA!" Lena screamed as blood poured from Kara's stomach.

"We have to run," Kara told her as she took her hand as they ran.

James chased after them as he continued to shoot; he shot through a window as Lena ducked.

"I hope you two drown!" he shouted as he ran out of bullets, he tossed the gun aside as he sloshed back towards the stairs to the upper deck.

"Is he gone?" Lena asked as Kara slumped into a wall as she held her stomach.

"I think so," she whispered as blood continued to pour.

"I'm going to find a first aid kit, I will be right back," Lena assured her as she kissed her forehead.

"Be careful," Kara called after as she lay there holding her stomach.

Lena raced like hell through the room, trying to find anything that could help Kara; she stopped when she saw John leaning his head against the wall as if he had been crying.

"Mr. Jones?" Lena asked as she took a step towards him.

He looked up startled at the intrusion, "Lena? You shouldn't be down here, you need to get to a boat," he told her.

"My girlfriend was shot, she needs help," Lena pleaded.

He looked down at the blood on her hands before walking into a storage room, he returned with a first aid kit, "Take me to her."

"Thank you," Lena told him as she led the way.

When they returned to Kara she was pale and sweating as she struggled to take breaths.

"Kara baby, he's here to help," she told her as she moved so John could get to work.

John leaned down as he pulled up Kara's shirt to inspect the wound.

"It's bad isn't it?" she asked as she locked eyes with him.

He couldn't lie to her so he nodded yes.

"Oh God," Lena cried out.

"I can bandage the wound, but the bullet is still in there, I can't take it out. I'm sorry," John told her.

"I'm a survivor, I will be okay," Kara assured him as he bandaged her up.

"Thank you so much," Lena told him as she hugged him tightly.

"Please you two get to a boat," John told them as he smiled at them before walking off.

Lena ran back towards Kara as she cupped her face, tears pouring from her eyes, "I love you," she whispered.

Kara smiled as she kissed her hand, "I'm not dead yet, don't say your goodbyes," she told her as she struggled to get up.

Lena held onto to her tightly as continued to struggle.

"Let's get to a boat," Kara said.

A/N: Let me know what you think . I love yall's reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Kara clutched at her wound as she held tightly to Lena's hand as they ran down the dark corridor.

"This is the way out," Lena told her, her voice shaking with fear as they saw the water rising.

"We have to find another way," Kara told her as she squeezed her hand.

The two women used all their might to break through a door, they signed with relief when they saw scared looking people glaring at them as they ran past.

"Looks like were on the right track," Kara said with a smile.

The two followed the crowd of people who were running towards the stairs that led to the top dock.

Kara stopped when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Kara?" Alex asked.

"Alex oh my God!" Kara said as she pulled her sister into a hug.

"I thought I would never see you again," she said as she pulled away. She gave a small wave to Lena before turning back towards Kara.

"We have to get to a boat."

"It's useless, they have all the exits caged off, "Alex told her as she looked down and saw the blood. "Oh my God what the hell happened?"

"I got shot, listen we need to get to a boat,' Kara told her as she tried to hide the pain.

Alex looked towards Lena who looked worried sick as she clutched tightly to Kara's hand. She nodded as she pushed past the crowd as she walked towards the guard. "Open this gate," she demanded.

"No one is allowed pass," he told her.

"Open the gate now," Alex said eerily calm.

"No one is allowed," he began to say before she cut him off.

"Open this fucking gate you son of a bitch!" she screamed as she slammed her hand against the gate.

"Alex!" Kara called as she pointed to a bench.

Kara nodded as she let go of Lena's hand to help her pull up the bench.

Catching on to what the sisters planned to do, Lena pushed people out of the way.

Kara gritted her teeth as they pulled the bench free.

"Hey what are you doing?" the guard asked as he stepped back.

"Okay on three," Alex said as she and Kara raised the bench.

"One!" Kara shouted.

"Two!" Alex shouted.

"Three," they both said together as they rammed the bench through the gate.

The guard ran off as the crowd rushed through.

"Let's go," Alex said as she jumped over the bench.

Lena helped Kara over before taking her hand and following after Alex.

It was chaos as passengers ran pass three women fear written on everyone's faces as they all scrambled to get to a boat or find a lost loved one.

"I can't find Maggie," Alex said panicked as she turned to her sister.

"This may be a bad idea but maybe we should split up, you go look for Maggie and get on a boat and we will keep searching for one ourselves," Kara said.

"It may be our only option," Alex said as she hugged her sister tightly.

"I love you Kara, we will be okay," Alex said as she pulled away before disappearing into the crowd of passengers.

"It looks like there are no boats left," Lena said in a panic.

"We will find something," Kara told her as she led through the crowd of scared passengers.

A passenger accidently knocked into Kara, hitting her wound causing her to cry out in pain.

"Kara!" Lena said as she grabbed her and pulled her away to a secluded spot with not many people. "You need to rest."

"We have to get to safety," Kara told her as her teeth chattered and blood poured from her wound.

"We will be okay, I'm more worried about you right now," Lena said as she looked around for something to stop the bleeding. She saw what looked like a blanket, so she went to grab it wrapping it around Kara as she lifted her shirt so she could get the wound.

"Its worse isn't it?" Kara asked.

Lena tried not to cry at the amount of blood and at how pale Kara had become, "You will be fine."

"You're a bad liar," Kara said with a sad smile as she cupped Lena's cheek.

Lena leaned into the touch as she placed her hand over Kara's.

"You're so beautiful," Kara whispered as she ran her thumb along Lena's jaw.

"I love you," Lena whispered.

"Hey don't act like this is the end," Kara told her as she struggled to get up, she leaned against Lena as she stood on wobbly legs.

"Kara I'm so scared," Lena whispered.

"I'm right here, we are going home," Kara promised her as she kissed her deeply.

"Maggie!" Alex called as she saw the women standing near a group pf people waiting for a boat.

"Alex?" she replied as she ran to the woman and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought I lost you," Alex whispered as hugged her tighter.

"This asshole isn't letting anyone else on. Even though there is plenty of room!" she screamed at him.

"Get back you animal's!" he screamed as he pulled out a gun.

"This is getting out of hand," Alex said as she grabbed Maggie pulling her towards her.

"We deserve a chance to live," someone yelled from the crowd.

"Please," a woman screamed as she clutched her crying child closer.

"Get back!" he yelled again as he pointed the gun at them.

Someone accidently ran into Maggie pushing her forward into him, he panicked as he shot her.

"MAGGIE!" Alex screamed as she ran towards her.

"Alex," Maggie whispered as she struggled to breathe.

"Stay with me," Alex pleaded as she held the woman.

Maggie cupped her cheek before closing her eyes as she breathed her last breath.

"NOOOO!" Alex screamed as she cried.

Everyone looked to the sky as flares shot through the dark sky. People huddled together for warmth as more ran trying desperately to find a boat. Some people were jumping into the ice cold water hoping to be saved by someone or something.

"Kara what are we going to do?" Lena asked as she held her hand tightly.

"There is always hope, we will figure something out," Kara told her as she kissed her forehead. She turned when she heard her name.

"Kara?!" Alex screamed as she threw her arms around her sister.

"What happened you're covered in blood? Did you get shot to?" Kara asked confused.

"Maggie she's dead," Alex sobbed.

"Oh my God," Lena whispered.

"How?" Kara asked.

"One of the deckhands, people are losing it," Alex sobbed.

"We may just have to wait for the ship to go down then,' Kara thought aloud.

The lights suddenly went out plunging the ship into total darkness, causing passengers to scream in terror.

"The ship is sinking fast, we have to find a place high up to settle," Kara said as she led Lena through the crowd Alex hot on their heels.

"Up there," Alex said as she pointed to the top of the ship.

"Perfect," Kara said as she led Lena towards it.

They all climbed up and got settled, "okay whatever happens don't let go of my hand," Kara told Lena.

"I won't," she promised as she squeezed it.

"Okay guys this is it," Alex said as she boat rose up.

They tried not to look as people lost their grips and plummeted into the ice cold water.

"Okay brace yourselves," Alex told them.

"Here we go," Kara said.

The women all took a deep breath as the boat went under.

As the water surged around them Lena's was pulled away from Kara.

She swam to the surface as she looked around for her, "KARA!" Everyone around her was splashing as they struggled to stay above the water.

"LENA?! ALEX?!" Kara screamed into the darkness.

"Kara?!" Lena screamed again as she began to swim.

"Alex?" Kara said relived as she found her sister, she tried not to cry when she realized she was dead. She turned when she heard her name.

"Kara?" Lena asked as she pulled her into a hug.

"You're okay I'm here," Kara told her as she began to cry.

"Where's Alex?" Lena asked not noticing the body.

"She's gone," Kara told her.

"I'm so sorry," Lena whispered as she wiped away the tears.

"We have to get out of the water," Kara said as she searched for something they could use.

"Over there," Lena said as she pointed to a door, floating in the water.

"Let's go," Kara said as she and Lena began swimming towards it.

They both climbed on as they lay there waiting for hope.

A/N: What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

A/Trigger warning. You have been warned.

The screams were dying out as the two women huddled together on the door; it was freezing cold as they huddled together for warmth.

"It's so cold," Lena whispered as she cuddled closer to Kara.

"They will be back soon," Kara assured her as she clutched her wound.

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked as her teeth chattered.

Kara didn't answer as she clutched her wound her breath coming out in small gasps as she felt her life slipping away.

"Just hang on a little longer, they will be back," Lena assured her.

"Lena I, I, I, love you," Kara managed to get out as she began coughing up blood.

"No please Kara hang on, they're going to come back," Lena pleaded as she held her close.

"Lena it hurts," Kara cried as she clutched at her wound, she lifted her hands which were covered in blood as she slowly lifted her shirt.

"Oh God," Lena cried out as she saw all the blood.

"Lena no matter what happens promise me you will hold on," Kara whispered as she laid her head on her chest.

"How can you ask me to live without you?" Lena cried.

"Please," Kara begged as she gasped for air.

"Hold on baby please," Lena begged as she looked around for any signs of a boat, she frowned when she saw nothing but darkness.

An hour passed as the two women continued to wait for a boat, it was eerily silent as more and more people perished.

"They will come soon," Lena continued to mumble over and over again as a mantra.

Kara was silent beside her as they held hands and waited.

Suddenly as if God heard there prayers Lena heard voices in the distant.

"Hello?! Is anyone alive?! Call out!

Lena smiled as she turned towards Kara, she shook her gently as she pointed," Kara there's a boat."

Kara didn't move as Lena shook her.

"Kara there's a boat," Lena pointed as she gently shook her again. "Kara?" Lena cried as she took in her lifeless body. "Please Kara wake up, there's a boat," Lena said again as she shook her. "Kara?" Lena cried as she began to cry harder. "Please Kara wake up, there's a boat."

"Miss are you alright," a man asked as he and a few others pulled the boat up beside the door.

"Kara!" Lena screamed as she threw herself on her body as she cried.

"Ma'am you need to come with us," a blonde haired man said as he held out his hand.

"I can't leave her," Lena cried out as she clung to Kara's body.

"She's' gone miss," a red head said as he reached over and checked her pulse.

"She means everything to me," Lena told them.

"The men nodded as one of them gently carried Lena onto the boat as the other two gently picked up Kara's body, they placed it gently down as they covered her with a blanket.

They handed Lena some water and a blanket as they searched for more survivors. Lena held Kara's hand as she cried.

Once they reached the main ship, the blonde haired man helped Lena off as they gently took Kara's body.

"Where are you taking her?" Lena asked as she saw them heading downstairs.

"With the others," the red hand answered as the turned away.

"You're just tossing her aside?" Lena asked angrily as she grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry miss, she's gone, I can't leave her up here with the others," he said as he once again turned away.

Lena tried not to cry as she saw Kara for the last time before he disappeared from view.

"Miss Can I get your name?" the blonde asked.

"Lena Danvers," Lena replied as she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself as a light rain began to fall.

It had been weeks since the crash and the loss of Kara and Lena was still beyond devastated. Her mother found out she survived and tried her hardest to weasel her way back into her life but Lena wouldn't let her. She saw James only once as they cops arrested him for Kara's murder, she couldn't bring herself to go to the trial but of course being rich and powerful he walked.

She found herself drinking more and more as she tried her hardest to keep her promise to Kara but she couldn't. She loved her and now she was just gone and she couldn't let go. She visited her grave and she talked to her, she cried herself to sleep every night. She dreamed about her all the time. She had to see her, so she did the only thing she thought was best, she grabbed her depression pills and she took them all, using the alcohol to drown out the pain as she collapsed onto the bathroom floor.

Her neighbor found her lifeless body the next morning with a note saying how much she loved Kara and how she just couldn't live without her anymore.

Her funeral was small as a few friends came to pay their respects; she was buried next to Kara as stated in her will with the name Lena Danvers on the tombstone.

Lena smiled as the doors to the grand ballroom opened; Alex and Maggie smiled at her as she passed. John gave her a small wave as she continued up the stairs, she beamed when she saw her standing there in a bright red strapless dress her blonde hair flowing.

"I've been waiting for you," Kara told her as she held out her hand.

Lena beamed as she took it; she interlaces their fingers as she pulls Kara into a fiery kiss.

Everyone cheers as the couple wrap their arms around each other as they continued to kiss passinatley.

"I love you," Lena whispered as they held hands as they stepped into the light.

A/N: Sorry I had to kill her (((. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Let me know what you think. Best wishes.


End file.
